My inmortal
by usakochiba01
Summary: Que haces cuando el sentimiento no se marcha aunque la persona amada no este a tu lado?. songfic  oneshot SyS


Miraba la foto sin ver, perdido en miles de recuerdos mientras las notas de la canción penetraban en su piel, como pequeños aguijones que le molestaban, pero que eran nada comparados con lo que sentían en el corazón, mientras se deja caer de espaldas en la cama la foto resbala de sus manos

_Estoy tan cansado de estar aquí  
Reprimido por todos mi miedos infantiles  
Y si te tienes que ir  
Desearía que solo te fueras  
Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí  
Y no me dejará solo_

_i´m so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
´Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won´t leave me alone_

Oye el sonido del cristal al romperse y solo cierra los ojos con cansancio mientras la música sigue sonando, mientras sus pensamientos siguen corriendo, sabe que no eliges de quien enamorarte, pero¿acaso debe doler tanto¿debes sentirte tan mal solo por que amas a alguien?

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase_

Se pasa las manos por el cabello mientras una lagrima se desliza solitaria sobre su mejilla, aun puede escuchar su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que es su cielo y que ahora lo bajo al infierno, esa palabras tan dulces con las que le destrozo el corazón: _lo amo_ y nuevamente le vuelven a hacer tanto daño como la primera vez.

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

Tu amigo, repite con voz amarga y el dolor lo cala, el dolor lo llena, mientras los recuerdos siguen girando en su mente, todas esas platicas eternas, esas horas de todo y de nada, él conocía todos sus secretos, sus miedos de niña, sus ilusiones de mujer, sus verdades y sus mentiras¿y ahora?

_Tu solías fascinarme  
Por tu luz resonante  
Ahora estoy limitado por la vida que dejaste atrás  
Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños  
Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

Lentamente esconde la cara entre las almohadas, como queriendo ahogar su dolor, como queriendo no sentir esas lagrimas que queman sus mejillas, por que después de todo, él tuvo la culpa, él nunca le dijo lo que sentía, por que…., por que siempre habría un después, ella siempre estaría a su lado para cuando estuviera listo, pero se equivoco.

_Estas heridas no parecerán sanar  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar_

_These wounds won´t seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase_

Sus recuerdos juntos son muchos, demasiados ahora, cosa rara, nunca pensó que alguna vez ese pensamiento llenaría su mente, siempre quiso más, solo que se le olvido formular completo el deseo, QUERIA mas, pero diferentes.

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

Trata de pensar, trata de no sentir, de hacer que el dolor no se lo trage, que el dolor no lo derrumbe, no podía darse ese lujo, ese amor ya no vería la luz, seria simplemente inútil ponerse triste, tendría que levantarse y poner buena cara, si, eso tendría que hacer, solo que las malditas lagrimas no dejan de llegar.

_He intentado tan duro decirme a mi mismo te has ido  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo  
He estado solo todo desde el principio_

_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone  
But though you´re still with me  
I´ve been alone all along_

Suspira, abandona la cama, se dirige al baño donde se moja la cara y al levantar la vista su mismo reflejo para compadecerse de él y aprieta los puños con rabia, el amor no debería ser así , respira profundo, se vuelve a mojar la cara y ensaya su mejor sonrisa mientras de un manotazo borra la ultima lagrima que cae. Es hora de vestirse, es el único pensamiento que le permite a su mente y vuelve a entrar a la recamara.

_Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí_

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
and I held your hand through all of these years  
And you still have all of me_

Levanta despacio la foto caída, le sacude los vidrios y la pone en el lugar de siempre mientras le dedica una sonrisa a la imagen sin vida, mientras se arregla la corbata y se peina por última vez, toma el sobre que esta junto a la foto y vuelve a leer lo que ya sabe de memoria. Mira el reloj, llegara tarde y eso no puede ser, le prometió a Serena llegar a su boda con Darien, y los amigos siempre cumplen, aun cuando daría todo lo que tuviera por ser él quien se casara con ella. Es el ultimo pensamiento de Seiya mientras cierra la puerta tras de si.


End file.
